


抹布左马刻

by baiye



Category: DRB - Fandom, Division Rap Battle, Hypnosis Mic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye/pseuds/baiye
Summary: 搞一搞横滨辣妹
Kudos: 8





	抹布左马刻

碧棺左马刻在道上有个外号，仅存在于部分人口传的外号，号称是上层老板们的公用厕所。传闻他靠着和上头睡觉上位，年纪轻轻就在道上混得风生水起。

“你怎么看，左马刻，传说你可是夜御数人的婊子，还有说你是我情妇的，虽然这点也确实是事实。”

左马刻闭嘴继续做他的口活，连眼皮都没抬一下。那根勃起的东西正好抵在他上颚，他毫不在意地吞吐，心里计算着他大概还有多久就能射出来。

浪得出水的骚货，干过他的人都这样说。左马刻才不在乎这些，年轻的他要在这道上混，见过的脏东西比这恶心的多。对比起睡在大街上不时与人争夺，被卖去黑市挖走器官，沉迷毒品把自己皮肉抓烂，只是在床上发个浪算得上什么东西。

完事他把嘴里的精液吐在地板上，被他称作老爹的男人饶有兴味地看着他。直到嘴里的烟快要燃尽，他终于开口让年轻人去干掉个人。“那家伙近来太疯狂了，你去除掉他，你也知道的吧，想要往上爬，就应该贡献你做得到的。”

左马刻看了眼照片，心下直咒骂这家伙明摆了是要自己去送。道上哪个不知道这人床底都埋着报警器，坏人恶事一路做绝，惜命好色一烂人。左马刻还知道这人多少有点床上癖好，换着花样找刺激。

左马刻试图给目标送女人，有的女人满身是伤口，哭着回来告诉他那人是个变态。有的叼着烟，在他的领口留一个唇印，那家伙是个老手了，怕是全日本最辣的女人都给他玩过。

得，喜欢烈的。这可不就是他的拿手好戏了吗？目标那双浑浊的眼睛粘在他身上，像一条黏腻的触手，恨不得扒开他那条低腰皮裤直操进去。妈的，老子可是货真价实的男人。

左马刻知道总有一天他会为了杀人去卖，他也不是没卖过。早几年刚入组织的时候，就有人看上过他的好皮囊，那人告诉他要善用这张脸。

当晚他就爬上了那人的床，初夜那男人的几把捅得他差点昏过去。开苞之后就简单很多，他从来知道什么时候应该和什么人上床，以及，怎么上床。他可不是什么为了往上爬怎么样都能上的婊子，演一个可以拿几把当按摩棒的烈女才能让这群睡惯了小猫咪的死老头子尝到刺激。

目标拿那双眼睛看他，手若有若无的摸上他的屁股，嘴上谈着生意，笑嘻嘻地问他诚意，从分赃到分货，再从一块玩女人讲到大哥小弟。

左马刻内心冷笑，他今日套着件普通的t恤，头发用发胶打得光鲜，鞋子上镶着一颗颗铆钉。手在他的屁股上来回晃动，左马刻踢开桌子把目标摁在高级沙发上。“你不就是想操老子吗，说什么鸡掰话。”

不得不说他的演技很有天赋，扯掉两人的衣服没花多少时间，没搞过这么烈的，年过四十的男人一时颇有兴趣。左马刻将酒杯砸在地上，手指被玻璃碎前划伤出了血，他没事一样用这手指搞到自己后面，另一只手掐住了目标的脖子“就怕你个老不死的挨不住这么玩。”

这个地中海中年男人被他用手掐着脖子，下身硬得不行。左马刻没真的要他的命，这么点氧气不至于他死，反而让他更兴奋，硬挺。

左马刻随手扩张了几下便坐上去，那玩意看着大实际不怎么硬，软趴趴的老东西，吸毒搞女人都整坏了，他在心里怒骂。还不怎么持久，没几下就全部射进左马刻肚子里，年轻人黑着脸从身上下来，怒骂他鸡掰玩意射在里面，自己扒开屁股就拿手指抠。

左马刻当然明白，这时候什么话该说什么话不该说，他演的是个不太好惹的烈女，可不是口不择言骂人的蠢货。这个变态看上去足够满足，做爱濒死的快感让他爽翻了天，他抬手在左马刻屁股上留下一个巴掌，笑嘻嘻地问他下次什么时候谈生意。左马刻没回话，点了根烟，顺带给对方点了一根，冷哼了一声。

目标没得到回复，也不生气。烈是不错，狂过头还是要治治，他把烟摁在左马刻白暂的大腿上。他的皮肤很白，烟头烫下去烙出一个醒目的红印，隐约还闻到一股皮肤烧焦的味儿。

要是在这里服软就不会有下次了，左马刻突然放开了大笑，再度把男人按到地板上，臀部摩擦着那块已经软下去的部位，直到它再次勃起。“这不得看您的时间吗，老东西。”

不出一个月，左马刻就收到了对方谴手下送来的礼物，那是皮鞭和手铐，还有一套性感情趣装。呸，没品位的老东西。左马刻把情趣内衣扔进垃圾桶，毫不客气地挂断电话，从衣柜里掏出他珍藏的“小东西”，随意套了件短t出门。

这次赴约是在更私人的酒店，也不知道是不是对他们这个月以来的商业谈判过于自信，对方居然遣散了手下，只留下他们两个在独立的房间。他如对方所想套上那双细高的高跟皮鞋，对于性感内衣他则是轻飘飘来了一句，“搞不动，你品味太差了”

对方凑上来啃他的脖子，左马刻也没推开，脱了两人的裤子把两根鸡巴放在手上揉搓，男人上次已经领教了这匹烈马的脾气，熟练的双搓得他直喘。

“为了满足你这个小婊子，可做了不少准备呢。”左马刻才懒得听他废话，发狠似的把人往床上推，接着他穿着细长高跟的脚就踩到了那根硬着的东西上。“没想到你这家伙还有这种兴致，这么想干老子，想得鸡巴爆炸了吗？”

他拿捏着力道，不重不轻，鞋尖碾着高昂的性器，没一会儿对方直接射在了鞋尖。这就不行了吗，老东西，他继续在心里耻笑，嘴上隐去可部分话语，没轻没重地骂脏。接着他坐下去摸那根软了的玩意，用手举着它，稍微有些硬了就慢慢放到自己身体里。

他刚打了耳骨钉，新的耳钉戴上去还不习惯。那中年男人被柔软的后穴伺候得舒爽，盯着他耳朵突然说要送他新的耳骨钉。“你没有听说本大爷是道上哪位的专属情妇吗？”左马刻反问。

“我听的是另一个版本，不然你现在骑在睡身上发浪呢？”

他们最后一次见面是在左马刻的地盘，对方带着一伙人来见他，他们的伙伴关系维持有一段时间了，手下看到那位大佬出现也见怪不怪。左马刻依旧没给对方好脸色，他提着对方的领带扔到小房间里。

这儿是本大爷的地盘，换句话说，你这样跑过来也太大意了，老东西。

刀光闪过，对方还沉浸在剧烈的高潮快感中，大量的鲜血从脖子的大动脉喷出，一如第一次干时左马刻掐住他的脖子，只是这回他是连呼吸都无法了。

左马刻满脸血污，身下得欲望还没缓解，男人硬着的几把还没有软下去，还带着点温度。今天他找来了老爹帮忙，老爹的人应该解决了外面那群，而他还要解决自己的生理问题才好出去见他。

他摁着那具还有温度的尸体，上上下下拿那根鸡巴又抽送了几下，充血的东西比这人活着的时候还硬，没几下他就去了。他走到浴室把身体冲洗干净，穿好衣服，果然他的手下和老爹的手下已经处理好一切，剩下的就是看那边的事情了。

“好的还不错，我没看错人。”

“废话少说，我要的东西呢？”

“不着急，左马刻，拿死人的鸡巴自慰感觉如何。”

“你想试试的话我不介意再表演一个，托您的福，道上想当本大爷按摩棒的还不少。”

“不了，我可没这福气，当初开苞的时候也没想过会养出个这么狂的婊子。”

说着他从口袋里掏出一包东西，左马刻一眼就看出那是他想要的。“年轻人，好好干，把后面那东西收拾干净，火貂组新少主的位置还缺着。”

左马刻又抽了口烟，安排手下把地下室那尸体处理干净。火貂组少主吗，这个位置听着不错，横滨这块地盘确实有趣，适合他这种不惜一切代价的野心家。

“对了，下次再和我喝酒吧，好久没和左马刻你好好聊聊了，上次送的耳钉你也没好好戴着，我们得好好聊聊它的去向。”

还真把本大爷当你情妇啊，左马刻白了他一眼，也罢，现在还不是他可以独自飞翔的时候。


End file.
